Shaky's First Rescue (Part 2)
Characters *Shaky *Mudd *Piker (Cameo) *??? *Rocky *Skye *Zuma *Chase *Marshall *Rubble *Ryder *Mayor Goodway (Cameo) *Chickaletta (Cameo) *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al The Story Part 2: The Rescue Coming to my senses, I looked around. Dazed, I stretched my body after my sudden snooze. "Huh? What happened?" I asked. "Nothing, only the weather." said Ryder, a confused look on his face. I am glad that was all a dream. Because that Skye in my dream was a different one to which of the reality. Maybe she was a completely different pup. I hadn't a clue. But Skye was as her normal self. "Did my dreams twist reality?" I thought. Just then Ryder's pup pad started ringing. "Hello?" "Oh thank goodness..." came a reply. "Hey Mudd, who is that?" I questioned. "The Mayor!" he responded and gasped. From the sound of it, Mayor Goodway was desperate. I could hear some clucking noises and shrieks from Chickaletta, who was squealing on her leg. "Oh Ryder, there has been a terrible..." "Calm down, what is it?" he asked. "There has been a terrible accident!" she exclaimed. "Ryder, what is it?" Chase spoke. "The cows have escaped and are causing havoc around Adventure Bay!" "Cows?" Marshall said. "Where?" I thought. "I know!" "Farmer Yumi's cows from the farm!" I gasped while speaking. "Don't worry Mayor, no job is too big, no pup is too small!" He always said with a smile on his face. "Pups, to the Lookout!" I know, usually we would be going to the Lookout, but we were already there. "Urm, we are already here." Mudd explained. We laughed. "Oh yeah, silly me," Ryder chuckled. ------------------- We all lined up in our usual positions, me and Mudd at the end, with myself next to Marshall. "Pups, Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al's cows have escaped and are causing mayhem around Adventure Bay!" Ryder announced, but in his serious tone of voice. "Oh no!" Chase, Rubble and Rocky went. "We need to help them!" came the alternate response from Zuma, Marshall and Skye. "What can we do Ryder?" Mudd asked. "That's what I was going to get to," he replied. "Chase, use your megaphone and police skills to round up the cows." "Chase is on the case!" "Skye, use your helicopter and goggles to find any cows from the air." "Let's take to the sky!" "We are also going to need Rocky to use his tools to fix the fence and..." He paused for a moment. I thought he was going to pick another pup, but instead... "...Shaky, you will go on this mission." Everyone looked at me and smiled. This was my first rescue. My first mission. I usually was called to fetch things or to help a few problems, but here I was, being called for a mission. "You need to round up a couple of cows as well as watch from the sides if anything happens." I was happy, but shook, due to... You know, my name. If not reader, I usually get scared often, but I don't get this to weigh me down. "Don't worry, you'll be okay." Chase said. I put on a serious face. "I'm blazing so let's get this razing!" "Green means go!" Rocky said. "Let's go!" Ryder went, running to the pole he would slide down. *PAW Patrol song plays* I ran for the slide and slid down. "Hello camera!" I said, looking to my right as I slid down the slide. As I did so, I caught a glimpse of Chase entering his vehicle, followed by Skye. I also saw Rocky sliding down as well, who was scratching his ear with his paw. "Wow..." I thought to myself as I saw Skye setting off, with a small smile on her face she would usually pull. Only she was smiling more and waving at me, as if to say; "Well done!" I waved back before "Shaky!" was said by the main theme tune singers. I know, there are a couple of 4th wall breaks, aren't there? I entered my pup house which transformed into a fire vehicle, like Marshall, only mine had a few more additions than his. I smiled when the transformation was complete, and drove to the farm. I could hear Rocky barking happily behind me, as well as Chase's sirens blurring and Skye's helicopter whirring. Ryder was in front. "Come on pups!" he said as he led the way to the farm. --------- We all arrived at the farm, as we parked our vehicles, and wandered over to Farmer Yumi, who looked distressed. "Oh thank goodness," sighed the farmer, a hand wiping off sweat from her forehead. "Look!" She pointed to a fence, which had been torn down from what I assumed overnight. "Woah!" I went. "Gee..." said Rocky. "How'd that happen?" Skye and Chase spoke simultaneously. "Don't worry Farmer Yumi, we'll get this fence fixed!" Ryder cheerfully went. "Skye and Chase, you round up the cows around town. Me, Shaky and Rocky will see how we can fix the fence." "This pup's gotta fly!/Chase is on the case!" said Chase and Skye, as they entered their vehicles. I could see goggles were over Skye's face, as well as her helicopter whirring and the sirens from Chase's car. They left without hesitation and mouthed "good luck!" at myself as they made their way to the centre. "Let's get this shakin'!" I exclaimed as we made our way to the broken fence. Farmer Al was also there, one hand occupying his face. "Huh?" He had a look up and saw us approaching. "Hello Ryder! Can you get this fence fixed?" "Sure thing Farmer Al!" Ryder said. "Rocky!" "You got it! Ruff!" he barked happily, as his tools came out of his pup pack. "I'll fix it to!" I eagerly said. "Haha, sure!" Ryder said. *Chase's Badge goes on the screen and disappears. Jump cut to Chase and Skye* -------- Chase's POV: "Ruff Ruff!" I barked happily, the wind blowing on my face. "Yiff Yiff!" Skye yipped and yapped in her nice bark she would usually do. "Hey Skye, see anything?" I asked her, the reply being: "Yeah, cows up ahead!" She was grinning through the goggles over her face, helicopter blurring away. "Wha- Whoa!" I began, but cut my speech to my reaction. "Yeah, I know Chase!" she said and we began rounding up the dogs- I mean cows. Wait, what? Dang it, the author must've made me say this. Anyway, back to the story... "Come on cows!" I said while the sirens from my police track blurred away, like a sheepdog hurdling up some sheep. *Shaky's Badge pops on and off screen. Jump cut to farm.* -------- Shaky's POV: Rocky was using his tools to patch up the fence, with myself helping out giving planks of wood for him. "Thanks Shaky!" he said, giving me a pat on the back. "No pro- GAH!" I went and shook a tiny bit like that other television show... What was it called again? Scooby Doo wasn't it? Ah yes, that one. I saw a stampede of cows charging towards me, myself cowardly shaking. "Mooving along!" Chase said as he approached in his vehicle. "Haha, very funny!" Ryder looked at them. Oh yeah, Ryder and Farmer Yumi and Al were helping out as well. I looked up and instantly ran and moved out of the way. "Let's get going and round up the cows back in their pens," Farmer Yumi announced. We all moved out of the way and got to it. Only... Unbeknownst to me, was that two pups were secretly watching us leave. "Hehe, he's not a clue about us," ??? said. "Yep... *cackle* Not a clue..." came the other. ------- As we all walked over to the main pens, (cows up ahead), I started to wonder if anything suspicious was going on. I looked behind myself, but I saw nothing. "What the heck?" I wondered. "C'mon cows!" the farmers yelled at the tops of their voices, directing the cows into the pens. "Bleurgh! What happened?!" I shook, feeling I had the heebie-jeebies while standing where I were. "Er, the cows were rounded into their pens, why?" Ryder replied. "Wait, hang on a second! Shouldn't cows be in a barn or something? That would make sense to me," I said. "Well," Chase said, "these type of cows usually graze outdoors and live outdoors, but you are correct that they go to the barn in case it rains." "No, that's not true, cows usually sit down when it rains and they don't go back up until it stops. That's called a cow pat." "Oh yeah, silly me." Chase giggled in politeness. ------- With the last of the cows rounded up, I wondered to myself if we were done or not. "Hey guys, is everything done? I mean, I haven't done anything lately." The others turned their attention towards me. "Nearly, only one final thing to do." Farmer Al said. "Huh? What'd that be then?" I asked, confused. "Well, the answer is simple. Fix the last of the fences." Me of course being very dissapointed, I did the puppy eyes and whimpered. Only unbeknownst to me again was that somebody really did need my help. (TBC in Part 3.) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episode Category:Mudd Related Content Category:Shaky Related Content Category:Shaky's Stories Category:Mudd's Stories Category:Leahyjobs200's Stories Category:Leahyjobs200's Created Stories Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Friendship Category:Friendship stories Category:Stories featuring Shaky and Mudd Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Series Category:Present gen Category:Story Category:Piker Related Content